Hogan V Bush
by Im Cheeky Me
Summary: What cha gonna do Bush? What cha gonna do, when hulkamaina runs wild on you!
1. Chapter 1

A news reporter van slowly drives through the gates after they have opened, the driver slowly drives up to the main part of the house and parks with the other news reporter vans.

" What do you think he has planned this time?" A guy holding a camera asks

" Who knows, you know what he's like, it could be anything." The female replied

" So why are we here then?" The same guy asks again

" Because were at the bottom of corporation, plus no one else really wants to deal with this."

" Then why should we?"

" Because we have no choise, now come on it's about to start."

The two reporters slowly make their way to the big house where a stand is already set up. A few feet behind it the door to the house opens and Hulk Hogan, who is dressed up in a suit, comes out. He gets to the stand and sorts the paper that is on it and clears his throat.

" Well you know something brother, Hulk Hogan has been watching this to long man! Too long I have had to watch this country in decline brother, Too long I have had to watch Gorge Bush run his mouth and it's about time someone shut it up brother!"

Mumbles are heard among the crowd. Hogan then continues, " Well you know something brother? Hogan isn't gonna stand for it any longer brother, so im officially putting my name into the presidential election brother."

More mumbles are heard from the crowd. Hogan continues, " That's right George, Hogan's coming to get you brother. So what cha gonna do Bush? What cha gonna do, when hulkamaina runs wild on you!"

Real American starts playing and Hogan rips off his suit and begins his poses before going back into his house.

* * *

Hogan enters his house where he is approached by two guys in suits. 

" So how'd I do?" Hogan asks

" Hogan you were magnificent, superb, your gonna take Bush down easily." The first guy said

" That's right, now we better get you suited again, we got stage set up for you downtown."

Chapter 1 done, I know it's short, but it's gonna get better.


	2. The Campaign Trail Starts

Hogan v Bush

Chapter 2: The Campaign Trail Starts

Right now Hogan, plus his two assistants, are currently being driven downtown, where Hogan is set to give a speech.

Hogan winds down the window and chucks the empty McDonald's drink cup out of it before winding back up.

" I don't see why we had to go to McDonald's." The first guy in a suit says

" Because brother, its two for one Wednesday on all big macs, and as all my hulkamaiacs know, I love my big macs."

The second guy in a suit sighs before speaking, " You know, doing stuff like throwing you empty bottles out of car windows won't help you campaign trail."

" Hogan knows exactly where is campaign trails is going brother! And that's straight to the white house brother!"

The two suits look at each other and roll their eyes.

" You know, Hogan never liked the white house brother, I thinking of painting it red and yellow before I moved in."

The first guy in a suit coughs, " Look Hulk, maybe we should just concentrate on getting you in first. Now were here at the stage we set up for you, so it's time to cater to the masses."

Hogan looks confused, he thinks for a second before saying" Cater to the who brother?"

" Just do your speech."

Hogan steps out and closes the door, the second guy then speaks, " Why we wasting our time with him?"

" He may be an idiot, but so is George, probably even a bigger one. So if they voted an idiot like George in they there bound to vote Hogan in."

" I just feel were wasting our time."

" Just be patient, all will fall into place soon."

Meanwhile Hogan had now gotten up all the steps to the stand where the crowd was waiting.

" _Oh brother"_ Hogan mutters to himself, _" anymore of this and the old hip will go again." _

Hogan stands behind his stand a takes a deep breath before saying, " You wanna know something brother? What Hogan said earlier man, was not a joke, what Hogan said earlier was totally legit brother! Hogan is challenging Bush for the U.S leadership brother, and me and all my Hulkamaiacs know that im the right man for the job brother, and what im here to do brother, is to convince all you non-believers that Hogan can be U.S president brother, because with out me brother, this country will fall, fall with no one to stop it brother."

Hogan then steps down from the stands and walks off and back into his car where the first guy in a suit is typing into his laptop.

" So how was that?" Hogan asks

" Superb Hogan, you have just gained a two percent increase in the vote."

" So what does this give me?"

" Umm two percent." Hogan looks at the guy with a hint of anger, " But we change that, don't worry, we still got loads of campaigning to do yet, the people will warm to you."

" The people are already warmed to Hogan brother!"

" Yes. But it's the non Hulkamaiacs we need to really win."

Hogan takes a drink from the limos mini bar before speaking, " So where to next."

" Well Hogan we got you a stage almost built in New York City."

" Well it's onto New York City Brother."

* * *

Chapter 2 Complete. Don't know how you will like it but the next chapter is where it should take off. 

In Chapter 3 Hogan gives his speach to the New Yorkers, which include some senitive subjects including the Iraq war,and George Bush gives his reply to what Hogan has said.


End file.
